Cougar
Cougars are a species of predatory cat found throughout western North America at the time of Red Dead Redemption. The animal is also known as the Mountain Lion. Cougars are known to prey on travelers and their horse throughout the game world. Cougars may be hunted, skinned and the goods traded with merchants for cash. They can be identified by their distinct growl, which, when you hear it, tells you that one has spotted you and is chasing you. They are one of the most vicious predators in the game; one strike is enough to kill a horse and two strikes can kill the player. Cougars will also kill the player's horse to knock the player off and then kill them. They often travel in pairs attacking one at a time unless chasing an NPC. Be wary once you've killed and/or skinned one, the second cougar attacks without warning. The fifth Master Hunter Challenge requires the player to kill and skin 2 cougars with a knife. Locations Cougars are sometimes found in New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso on rocky outcrops. They are most common in West Elizabeth around the area of Beecher's Hope in the Great Plains region. Cougars can also be found in and around Rio Bravo in New Austin (near Fort Mercer). Cougars, along with Wolves, Coyotes, and Bobcats, are often found in the random encounter where an NPC is being chased by a gang of predatory animals A large family of Cougars and sometimes Khan the Jaguar lives within the perimeter of the hunting cabin in Tanner's Reach, Tall Trees. There are at least 8 of them and they attack at once, so approach the cabin/area with caution. Hunting Tips Tips and Tricks Cougars often attack from behind, charging from an unseen spot in the brush. They attempt to stalk and follow the player, giving an opportunity to spot and defend against. They will often snarl audibly just before they attack. Their charge is silent, and they are fast. Cougars within about 4 meters can strike and nearly kill without much warning. Most attacks from other animals will kill you instantly in this state (especially another attack from a cougar), or 1-2 gunshots, depending on the weapon's power. If you are attacked you will also be knocked down and defenseless for a few seconds. If a cougar attacks you on a sloped surface, it is possible he will execute two quick attacks and kills you almost instantly. It is advised the player prepare Medicine when hunting cougars. Also when you get attacked by a cougar they will use hit and run attacks. Attacking the player or horse and then running off, turning around when out of sight, and attacking again. To effectively hunt cougars, a good strategy is using a firearm, and limiting the open space by situating the player at a cliff's edge or a canyon wall. BE wary of falls. Cougars, once sprinting, will sprint in a straight line. This makes a good clean shot relatively easy with good reaction time. Going into Dead Eye and aiming for the animal's head makes it an easy kill. A powerful revolver or rifle work well. Hunting cougars with a Hunting Knife can be difficult due to the speed and damage with which the cougar attacks. It is vital the player lets the cougar attack first, and holds down the block button. After the cougar has attacked, two quick slices of the knife should kill it. The 5th Hunter's Challenge requires that two Cougars be killed and skinned with a Hunting Knife. One of the ways to go about doing this is to have a full Dead Eye meter. When searching for the Cougar a Pistol or Revolver should be equipped. Once the Cougar is spotted go into Dead Eye and put two shots into the Cougar's body, just make sure to avoid shooting it in the head. Once the Cougar has been shot it should run away and it can then be chased down and killed with the Hunting Knife. The Cougar will be injured so it won't put up much of a fight and should be an easy kill. An alternative method for killing a Cougar with the Hunting Knife is to attack from horseback. Use a pistol to first injure the Cougar and cause it to flee, then chase it down with your horse and attack with the knife. Achievement The player must kill a Cougar to contribute to the successful completion of the trophy/achievement: *'Unnatural Selection': Kill one of every animal species in the game in any game mode. Category:Redemption Animals